Cupcakes et tasse de thé
by Lied
Summary: Petits drabbles et autres sucreries autour du couple yuri Kikuka x Orange Pekoe, dans la série Princes du Thé. Attention : YURI !
1. Regrets

_**Disclaimer :**__ La série Kouchi Ouji, en français Princes du thé, et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à l'extraordinaire Napeï Yamada.  
__Sigh... Pourtant, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir Assam pour moi. Enfin, je peux toujours l'emprunter pour écrire des fanfics, mais bon, ce qui est triste, c'est qu'il faut le rendre à sa propriétaire après. Snif..._

---o---

Et n'aimer qu'elle.  
Si j'ai un regret, quand elle m'ait quitté,  
C'est de ne le lui avoir jamais dit en vérité.  
Et que mon dernier voeu ne fut pour la garder à jamais.  
Mais comment emprisonner l'être aimé dans une cage dorée,  
Quand on sait déjà par soi ce qu'est d'être enchaînée ?  
Et l'aimer, malgré le temps et l'infini glacé.  
Elle riait, jouait, vivait et moi, pauvre reine à la tour d'ivoire,  
je l'ai laissé me quitter, pour teinter ma vie de noir.  
Et si j'ai un regret, c'est de ne pas avoir baiser sa bouche mignonne.  
Et si j'ai un regret, c'est que le goût du thé n'évoque plus qu'à l'aune  
Son incapacité à la remplacer.  
Et le comparer à jamais à son absence, à mes souhaits...  
Et n'aimer qu'elle, petite princesse irréelle  
Morceau de passé, de chance repoussée.  
Et si je n'ai qu'un regret, c'est de ne pouvoir la retrouver.  
Pour que cesse le regret,  
En lui disant « je t'ai aimé à jamais »

oOo

**Mot de la fin**

**Lied : **J'ose enfin étrenner cette section que j'ai demandé à ffnet… voilà les petits écrits sur le couple de Kikuka et Orange Pekoe. Tadaaaaaaaa !


	2. Thèmes

Basé sur un des défis de Une Phrase, communauté LJ, autour de Princes du Thé / Koucha Ouji et surtout du couple Kikuka Hazakura, Présidente des élèves, x Orange Pekoe

**#01 – Réconfort**

La première fois qu'Orange l'a prise dans ses bras, elle a trouvé ça étrange, mais maintenant, elle attend l'instant exact où sa petite princesse viendra la réconforter.

**#02 – Baiser**

Quand Orange embrassait Earl Grey, elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac, lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kikuka la première fois, les papillons émigrèrent à son coeur.

**#03 – Douceur**

Il y avait une chose meilleure que le thé le plus doux, c'était Orange Pekoe lui souriant, mais personne ne le lui aurait fait avouer.

**#04 – Souffrance**

Kikuka pensait que les histoires d'amour tragique qui parlaient de coeur brisé étaient stupides, et puis elle demanda son dernier voeu.

**#05 - Pomme de terre**

Hinoko était laide comme une pomme de terre, décida Orange, et personne, surtout pas sa chère maîtresse ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis.

**#06 – Pluie**

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la pluie, mais depuis le départ d'Orange, elle la hait même si ça ne pourra rien y changer.

**#07 – Chocolat**

Kikuka adorait lui offrir du chocolat et Orange adorait le manger, ainsi tout le monde était heureux.

**#08 – Bonheur**

Elle ne le savait pas mais le bonheur tenait en deux mots : Orange Pekoe.

**#09 – Téléphone**

Parfois, elle se précipite sur le téléphone qui sonne avant de se rappeler que Pekoe ne sait même pas son numéro.

**#10 – Oreilles**

De temps à autres, le conseil des étudiants voyait le bout des oreilles de la Présidente rougir, mais ils ignoraient que Pekoe y soufflait des baisers.

**#11 – Nom**

Aux oreilles des autres, prononcer Kikuka pouvait apparaitre 'cassant', aux siennes, c'était le mot le plus tendre, décida Orange.

**#12 – Sensuel**

Kikuka s'habillait de son kimono de soie avec une telle sensualité qu'Orange ne pourra jamais avouer qu'elle en rêve encore parfois.

**#13 – Mort**

Elle ne croyait pas qu'on pouvait être morte et voir son corps vivre encore alors Kikuka a fait son ultime souhait.

**#14 – Sexe**

Son amour un peu enthousiaste pour son frère ne l'avait jamais inquiétée, mais quand elle regardait la belle femme qu'était sa maîtresse, Orange se demandait si ces sentiments-là étaient honorables.

**#15 – Toucher**

Au début, elle trouvait distrayant d'avoir Pekoe peser sur son épaule, maintenant c'est son absence.

**#16 – Faiblesse**

Être faible n'est pas un choix qu'on lui a donné, c'est pour ça que Kikuka ne montre pas sa peine depuis le départ d'Orange, même si elle le voudrait.

**#17 – Larmes**

Elle a un 'rang' à tenir, auprès des élèves, auprès de sa famille, et pas le droit de pleurer mais Kikuka aimerait pouvoir assécher son corps de l'océan qui veut déborder au fond de ses yeux.

**#18 – Vitesse**

Quand Kikuka a couru pour gagner le relais, à toute vitesse, Orange n'a pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa volonté et ses efforts.

**#19 – Vent**

On dit qu'il y a un vent malin dans le bureau de la Présidente des Élèves qui s'amuse avec les longs cheveux noirs et doux, on dit aussi qu'il est capable de lui faire des tresses et qu'elle ne proteste jamais.

**#20 – Liberté**

Si, sa tâche accomplie, être libérée d'elle était sa récompense, Orange pleura une nouvelle fois en songeant qu'elle eut préféré rester sa prisonnière.

**#21 – Vie**

Le rire d'Orange Pekoe était comme devrait être la vie, décida Kikuka, même quand c'était un rire de moquerie.

**#22 – Jalousie**

Le sourire doux que Kikuka donnait à Hinoki, quand celle-ci lui servait son thé gênait constamment Orange, mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, non, et à force de le dire, elle pouvait presque y croire.

**#23 – Mains**

Pekoe faisait la moue en regardant les longues et fines mains de sa maîtresse bouger dans un ballet gracieux pour expliquer encore une fois à Hinoki la manière de présenter convenablement une tasse de thé.

**#24 – Goût**

Les lèvres d'Orange avaient le goût exact du thé dont elle était la Princesse, et Kikuka décida qu'elle aimait cela.

**#25 – Adoration**

Chaque fois qu'elle contemplait dans le regard doré, Kikuka se disait que ce n'était que de l'admiration et fermait bien vite à clés ses soudaines pensées honteuses.

**#26 - Á jamais**

Il y a des serments qu'on ne dit pas et qu'on regrette, Kikuka sait que les trois mots qu'elle n'a pas osé lui déclarer seront comme une pierre sur son cœur à jamais.

**#27 – Sang**

Orange sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles et son cœur battre comme un oiseau prit en cage quand elle comprit que c'était le temps des adieux.

**#28 – Maladie**

Elle se dit parfois que si elle n'avait pas bêtement utilisé son premier vœu pour enrayer la maladie, elle aurait encore le choix de souhaiter qu'Orange reste là, toujours là.

**#29 – Mélodie**

Un matin, Kikuka s'est éveillée au son aigrelet d'une chansonnette qu'Orange murmurait, et c'était le plus beau des réveils.

**#30 – Étoile**

Elle regardait beaucoup le ciel, en priant pour qu'une étoile filante passe et qu'elle puisse souhaiter revenir auprès de Kikuka, même si ça n'arriverait jamais.

**#31 – Maison**

Quand pour rire, enfant, Assam s'était moqué d'elle en disant qu'elle ne savait pas dessiner une maison, elle s'était entraînée, et entraînée, et puis un jour, Orange a su comment la dessiner sa demeure parfaite, idéale avec de longs cheveux noirs et un air à la fois solitaire, triste et impérial.

**#32 – Confusion**

Orange demande souvent pourquoi Kikuka garde Hinoko dans le Conseil, parce qu'à ses yeux, elle est bête, maladroite, pas douée et dangereuse, mais Kikuka ne l'écoute jamais.

**#33 – Peur**

Elle pensait qu'on pouvait avoir peur du noir, de la solitude, des petites bêtes, pas qu'une tête à bouclettes charme sa maîtresse avec une seule de ses infâmes tasses de thé.

**#34 – Orage**

C'est une nuit d'orage qui a scellé son départ, c'est une nuit de pluie qui les a laissées orphelines.

**#35 – Liens**

D'après les membres du conseil, il existe des liens entre Orange et Hinoko, bien que Pekoe proteste Elles sont toutes deux dévouées à la Présidente.

**#36 – Magasin**

Orange adore les magasins de thé, et essaye toujours de persuader Kikuka d'y entrer, pour vérifier s'ils ont Sa variété.

**#37 – Technologie**

Orange aimait bien la TV, contrairement à Kikuka, mais c'est parce que dans les films d'amour, l'histoire finissait généralement bien.

**#38 – Cadeau**

Le premier cadeau de Kikuka à Orange fut de lui apprendre à mettre un de ses kimonos ; mais pour Orange, le plus beau c'est le premier baiser qu'elle lui a volée une nuit.

**#39 – Sourire**

Orange le dit tout le temps à Kikuka, son premier sourire heureux est la raison de sa chute dans le monde du Tendre.

**#40 – Innocence**

Quand Kikuka avait été calmoniée pendant les re-élections du conseil des élèves, elle avait promis que ni elle ni les autres n'interviendraient, même si elle ne rêvait que de prouver l'innocence de sa maîtresse.

**#41 – Accomplissement**

Avoir balancé sa chaussure en pleine poire de celui qui dénigrer Kikuka, pendant le débat de re-élection, reste une grande fierté de Pekoe, quoiqu'en disent les gens.

**#42 – Nuages**

Les nuages amènent la pluie et l'orage, alors elle a décidé de les haïr eux aussi.

**#43 – Ciel**

En regardant dans le bleu sans nuage, Orange adressa une prière pour qu'Assam et Taiko puissent vivre ensemble ce bonheur que Kikuka et elle n'auraient plus jamais.

**#44 – Paradis**

Un jour, Orange a demandé naïvement ce que serait le paradis pour Kikuka, et ce jour-là, elle lui a prit la main et la portait à sa bouche pour y poser un baiser.

**#45 – Enfer**

Ils les regardaient tous et le rouge monta lentement de son cou à ses joues, alors qu'elle montait, vêtue en princesse, sur le char pour rejoindre Kikuka déguisée en prince pour la parade des écoles.

**#46 – Soleil**

Kikuka regarde Orange partir s'excuser auprès d'Assam, pour une bêtise qu'elle a dite, et en la voyant courir, elle se dit que sa présence ensoleille sa vie, alors au fond d'elle, la douleur surgit...

**#47 – Lune**

C'est la lune qui lui en a fait cadeau, alors, Kikuka la regarde, encore et encore, chaque nuit, longuement, en remerciant l'astre lunaire pour Orange Pekoe.

**#48 – Vagues**

Par vagues, elle se dit qu'Hinoko est quelqu'un de bien et prendra soin de Kikuka, quand elle repartira, et puis après, vient l'affreuse morsure qui tort son cœur et qu'elle voudrait ignorer.

**#49 – Cheveux**

Kazumi Onoda, responsable du club de théâtre, soupire en regardant une photo d'Orange et Kikuka de la dernière parade, se demandant pourquoi le sort si cruel a séparé un couple aux chevelures si magnifiquement accordées.

**#50 – Supernova**

Elle est partie et sa vie explose en éclat, comme une supernova ; elle est rentrée, et son cœur se réduit en lambeau.


End file.
